Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and measurement method.
Description of the Related Art
RC oscillator circuits (RC-ADCs) that generally employ a reference resistor, a resistance sensor including, for example, resistance that depends on temperature, and a capacitor element commonly employed for both the reference resistor and the resistive sensor, are known. Further, semiconductor devices that measure, for example, temperature or humidity using such an RC oscillator circuit, are known.
As semiconductor devices that are measurement devices using such RC oscillator circuit, for example, technologies described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-28726 and JP-A No. 2010-190767, are known.
However, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2003-28726, plural additional fuse circuits need to be provided, and high precision measurement cannot be performed since the influence from variation between the elements cannot be avoided.
Moreover, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2010-190767, although a counter that counts only a fraction of a sensor signal can prevent the counter from overflowing, high precision measurement cannot be performed due to smaller count values.